It Sounded So Simple
by StRwBrRySpIcE
Summary: It sounded simple. So simple. It should’ve been simple. But it wasn’t. It started easy, like I said, simple, but it couldn’t stay that way, oh no. It turned into something different, something uncontrollable--something deadly.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Trust me

A/N: Yep...starting another one....

"It sounded so simple"

The corridors are pitch black, if it wasn't for the fact that I still (luckily) had my wand, I wouldn't be able to se a thing. So, I walk along trying to find an exit, a way out of this horrible, horrible place. I don't even remember how I got here anymore. Ok, maybe I do, I'm jut trying to block it out. I mean, it wasn't my fault. Ok, so maybe it was.

Anyways... I have to find a way out. I want out. I don't _care_ if I lose anymore. I'd rather lose my pride than my life. I've always been about pride. If I make a bet, I intend to win it. NO MATTER WHAT. Until now. I know I've said this but -- I WANT OUT OF THIS GOD FORSAKEN PLACE!! 

What do I have to do to get out? Gosh, I'm lucky I even got out of that room. That room. Just thinking about it makes me shiver. I couldn't _stand_ that room. I'd been locked in there for way to long--and I couldn't even see enough to see what else was in there. I'm not going to think about it now though-- I don't want to. 

And I continue walking and walking and walking. I don't know how far I've walked, or for how long. I'm tired of walking...I want to stop. A "fear tear" falls down my face. I want out so bad. My legs are starting to go numb. My left arm is broken, at least I think it is. _He_ broke it. Who's he you ask?

Oh, _he_ is the whole reason I'm in this mess. If I'd never read that stupid article on him, I never would have made that _stupid_ bet. Of course, it wasn't stupid then, but it is now. And the worst part? No one knows I'm here. No one. And no one can save me anymore. No one. The people around this place all think I'm dead. Except for _him._ He said he wouldn't kill me-- he was going to send someone else to do it. Why? Don't ask me-- I haven't got a clue. 

So, he tied me up, forgot to take my wand, the stupid prat. Oh well, I guess, for my sake, that it's good he has such a bad memory. And right now? I have people after me to kill me, well, the one's that don't think I'm dead, which I'm pretty sure is most of them.... and I don't even know why. Why don't I know why? I don't know that either. 

I can't even think anymore. I'm so overly tired and I can't think and I hurt all over. My back and stomach hurt more than anything has ever hurt before. If feels like my insides are going to fall out and I'm getting so weak. I've been coughing up blood for the last hour. Why? Don't worry-- I remember this. Kinda. 

I was scared. I was so, so, so scared. This wizard came in, I couldn't see his face, I knew I didn't like him. He had a huge black cloak on. It made me even more scared. At that point, I wasn't in as much pain. I was just scared. One thing led to another and before I knew it, we were dueling. He had somehow gotten hold of a knife and threw it at me. It hit my back. It hurt so much. And by that time, I _was_ in pain. This is it, I thought. I was going to die.

Fortunately or unfortunately, however you care to think about, he pulled the knife out of my back. So I would bleed to death, and he either forgot I had a wand or figured I wasn't conscious enough to use it, but as soon as he left, I tried to heal the wound. Tried being your key word there. I don't suppose many of you have ever tried to point a wand at your back to seal up a wound when your not even half conscious and feel like your going to die any second. So unfortunately, I must have some internal problem now. I don't know. But what I do know is that it hurts. It hurts bad.

And so yeah. That's were I am now. Well, kinda. I was in pain, all those curses he sent at me, he used the unforgivable curses. Well, except for one. Ok, he only used "Crucio."

But he used it more than once. I don't know what else he did to me. But it all hurt. So here I am now, trying to walk through pitch black corridors, full of pain, when suddenly I just collapse against a wall and start sobbing. 

And I know I'm going to die here...and I'll never be able to tell the person I love that I love him. I'll never be able to hug my best friend again and say "Your obsessed" when she's raving about her newest boyfriend. And I'll never be able to do anything ever again because I know I'm going to die sitting here, against this wall, sobbing. All because of something that started so simple.

What started so simple? Oh, this did. I may as well tell you the whole thing, seeing as I have nothing better to do. And who knows.... maybe my Prince Charming will come and find me and he'll save me and we'll get married, have a baby, and live happily ever after. I wish. I'm going to die and I know it. There isn't anything I can do now so I'll just tell the story. So here I go. 

It started So simple. Easy really. All with one magazine article basically. Simple. So, so simple. As I was saying....

It started so simple....but it didn't end simple...oh no. Nothing can ever be as simple as it seems, can it?


	2. You've Got Yourself A Bet

****

A/N: Thanx for all the reviews! Here's the next chapter. And you'll find out the POV in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...maybe the plot and that's it...and Lily's friends. 

It Sounded So Simple~ Chapter 2

I guess my story starts a few months ago. Probably sometime around February, maybe March. I don't exactly remember the exact dates or anything. So don't think I'm going to say this happened on such a such date and then this was on such a such day. I mean... hello! Who in the world remembers that kind of stuff. Not me. Nothing against people that do. I mean... one of my BEST friends remembers that stuff, Gabby. You'll hear more about them later. Not now. 

Anyways, I 'tend to get off subject but that's OK. As I was saying, my story starts a few months ago. It was a surprisingly sunny day and warm for whatever time of year it was. I had a pretty good life. I mean some people referred to me as "Ice Queen" but hey. I guess that's probably because I can be a pretty sarcastic person, when I want to be. I'm not some sappy girl. I DON'T CRY. Or I didn't when this took place. And I wasn't the little sweetheart either. If I didn't like you, I WASN'T nice. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't mean either. But I certainly didn't go out of my way to be nice to people. 

I made a lot of bets and that's what got me into the mess I'm in. Back to what I was saying, it was a warm day out, I'd say in the month of "blah blah blah" but I don't remember that stuff...but I already said that. I don't like to repeat things. I was sitting on a blanket with my two best friends in the whole world. Gabby Rose and Kylie Anne. No. Anne ISN'T Kylie's last name. She doesn't like her last name and I guess I've gotten so used to NOT saying it that I don't anymore. Plus, Kylie Anne sounds cool. It's her middle name by the way. Moving on, you'll hear about them later, and I'm getting off subject again. 

It was a Saturday and we all had our homework done and there wasn't anything better to do than sit outside and talk. Gabby had recently gotten a new "wizarding" magazine that we were looking at. She was flipping through and she stopped at an article. She read the whole thing out loud, and your NOT going to get to read it because it isn't in my memory word for word. Of course, you get to hear about it. I wish she never would have read it but hey....what's past is past, right? 

It was about some guy. His name was Lucius Malfoy, he was some rich kid talking about this and that. His father had just passed away and he had inherited lots of money and blahdy blahdy blah. The article was saying how he needed to be wed to get the money and about some stupid contest they were doing so he could find "the best wife for me in the world". Yes. That was the exact quote. I remembered it. Proud? Anyway, we were laughing throughout the whole thing and we looked at a picture of him. 

"Who would marry him?" Kylie asked. 

"Hey....didn't he graduate in our 4th year?"

"Hm-hmm. I think so, that would me he would be...like 20 or 21 now."

"I wouldn't marry him." said Kylie. 

We all laughed. She hadn't heard a word we had said. I took the magazine away from her and looked at the picture. 

"Ew. I wouldn't marry him either." It was that he wasn't cute, of course, he wasn't exactly "Hottest man on earth" like he seemed to think either. He just wasn't my type.

"And he wouldn't marry you either." said a voice from behind us. I recognized it. It was James', he was probably one of my best guy friends. 

"Ha ha ha. I'm laughing. Ha ha ha. This is my happy laugh. Oh that's soooo funny. Ha ha ha."

James, and his three friend, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, sat down next to us. James and Sirius looked quite a bit alike. The both had black hair only James' was messier and shorter. Sirius had brown eyes and James had deep blue eyes. Remus had sandy brown hair and like blue eyes and Peter had blonde hair and brown eyes. The four of them, yes all four, were probably the most popular guys in Hogwarts, out of ALL the year and ALL the houses. James had even won "Hottest guy" last year. He made sure we heard about it too. Whoopdee Doo Da. The four were huge pranksters but were also very smart. 

I guess I can tell you about my girls now. Kylie has dark brown hair, with light brown highlights on the two front pieces. It's a little past her shoulder and she has dark brown eyes. She probably what you would call the "Tease" of our group. She'd were short skirts and kiss guys for no reason. Mind you, she WASN'T a slut. Gabby has long blonde hair, well, probably about 4 inches under her shoulders. It naturally wavy and it looks good on her. She has blue eyes. She's probably the "Smart Player" of our group. She gets great marks but she's definitely a player, and she knows it. It doesn't faze her thought, she can take care of herself. And if there's ever a guy she REALLY likes, she doesn't play him. Me? I'm the flirt. I flirt with anyone and ALMOST everyone. I have red hair and green eyes. My hair is thick and is probably the same length of Gab's but it's curly. I usually wear it up.

Anyways, the boys sit down next to us and read the article. 

"Ha. The only reason girls will want to marry him is his money."

"That's mean." I said. "True, but mean."

"Hey Lily," said James

"Yeah?"

"I bet you couldn't get him to like you."

"I don't want him to like me. And I could to."

"He hates muggleborns, you could not."

"Who cares, I don't have to tell him, and I could to."

"He has his ways, he'll find out, you couldn't."

"How do you know so much about him? Could to."

"Family against family, couldn't"

"So you don't like him then? Could."

"Hate him. Couldn't"

"Bet? Could."

"Fine. Couldn't"

"Whatever. What are the terms? Can and Will."

"Enter the contest, make it down to final 2 and you win the bet. Then you can drop out of the contest, you wouldn't want to win. Can't and Won't."

"Deal. Can and Will."

"Deal. Can't and Won't."

"Whatever. Shake. Can."

"Where'd your "will" go? Can't."

"Where'd your won't go? Can and WILL."

We shook hands. "You got yourself a bet, what's the winner get? Can't and WON'T."

"Pride? And 10 galleons. Can to."

"Honey, I don't need anymore pride...how about 10 galleons and if I win, your my slave for three days, you win, I'm your slave for three days. Can not."

"For a week. Can to."

We shook hands again. "See ya. You can't do it."

"See ya. Whatever. Can to."

They all got up and left. And I was determined. I was going to win this bet. NO MATTER WHAT.

****

A/N: It's not very good.. but w/e. Please r/r! 

~*Luv*~


End file.
